RTN Design Manual
This page intends to provide general guidelines to construction of new (and upgraded) lines and stations for the Rail Transit Network. Although not obligated to, Canabai National Railways, Northeast Railway, Toto Railway, Hasbro Trains and Vulcan Railways also follow these guidelines, however, Hasbro Trains and Vulcan Railways will follow a modified version. First we will classify what we have and what we target, then based on the classification we will choose the appropriate specifications to apply. The specifications will be divided into track geometry, structure, and station design. Classification The rails and stations of RTN can be classified as follows: *Legacy - old geometry that has not been upgraded *Constrained - improvement of legacy portions but alternate standards have to be used due to constraints. *Partial standard - adheres to some of the specifications. Can be easily upgraded to full standard by minor adjustments. *Full standard - adheres to the full specifications. In general, we will try to achieve full standards when building new sections. Partial standards could result from incomplete adherence to specs, which can be easily be upgraded to full standards. Constrained class is the result of improving over legacy parts where there are builds around the area that "constrain" us from making adjustments as stipulated in the full specs. Track geometry The track geometry will concern over matters of the alignment of the rails itself. For each item, the specifications will be differentiated by according to "constrained" and "full" standards. Structures This section will have 2 parts. For dimension and clearance, "constrained" and "full" specifications are provided. Otherwise, general guidelines follow. ;Other general items : *Track should be supported by suitable material (e.g. ballast of gravel on ground, other suitable materials for viaducts.) *Use cobblestone stairs at edges of ballast blocks to simulate ballasting. Do not use stone brick stairs. *Redstone power source should be concealed or not emit light. Redstone torches placed under the block holding the track is preferred. *Clearance includes vegetation such as grass, leaf blocks and vines. *In places infested with track-blocking mobs, put fences around the track right-of-way or provide splash potions of harming at nearby stations (with appropriate warning signs). Make sure mobs can't jump over the fence. *Viaducts shall be constructed in a manner deemed realistic (properly supported, not floating.). **kimilil's preferred construction/cross section for viaduct is as follows: ***Stone base 3m wide ***Gravel placed on the stone base ***Polished andesite at the sides of the gravel. ***Fence posts and gates on andesite. ***Support pillars of dimension 1x3m placed under 16 m apart if possible ***Levers to power the tracks placed facing parallel to the tracks and aligned above the support pillars. **Stone brick is not preferred. *Hill cuttings should be properly sloped, embanked or retained. Generally dirt/sand slopes should be 1:1 max while stone slopes at 3:1 or more is acceptable. *Track embankments (when track is higher than surrounding terrain) should be similarly embanked at acceptable slope or retained. *Lighting placement should be justifiable. Please do not place redstone lamps or other light-emitting blocks under the track for illumination. *Tunnel surfaces should be properly lined with acceptable materials. ;Additional considerations : *Provide drainage culverts at embankments if it results in an enclosed basin. *Similarly, provide toe drains along the bottom of slopes. The cobblestone stairs used as ballast can constitute part of this. *Provision of properly marked and protected crossings. Consult kimilil or previous/existing crossings on how to best achieve this. Best current example is the one at Splitville. *Provision for future overhead electrification builds Stations :This section has not been finalized and is subject to change as per May 2019. *Except the Outer Line, there shall be a fare gate for access to the platform. The design of the fare gates can be automatic (with the iron blocks) or manual (meant to be inspected by a ticketing staff.) Ticket machine design to follow RRC's but with cyan colour. *Track stops shall be constructed to follow designated standard designs (slope stop). Bog-standard stops are prohibited, and existing stops with bog stops are to be upgraded. Slope to be provided preferably with invisible barrier blocks. *New stations shall have minimum platform length of 25m. *Currently side and island platforms are preferred, and previous single platform design is discouraged. *'Travel selection shall be ''purely achieved using buttons'''. Levers are prohibited (and punishable by public caning.) *Redstone components should be well-hidden or disguised. *Minecarts affixed onto item frames shall be placed in a visible location close to every stop so that users don't have to select a minecart through their inventory. *On every stop, above the travel buttons shall be placed a sign text with one of the following formats: **Now at: STATION NAME next: NEXT STATION **RTN Line Name STATION NAME next: NEXT STATION **(For branch lines) Branch line to BRANCH STATION \/ *Suggested to use line colours to decorate the station *A 2 x 2 block surface should be designated for RTN Network or Line diagram (map items to be done by kimilil) and placed as and when made available *As with viaducts, stations shall be constructed in a manner deemed realistic (not floating) *At/above entrance(s) to station shall be a sign denoting the Line name and station name. An item frame with golden rails should be placed next to the sign (item to be replaced with map item of RTN logo as and when made available) Work Structure and Workflow :''This section does not apply to other Operators which follow this Design Manual unless specified. '' Having discussed the standards of builds for RTN, we need to discuss the steps to take from the planning stage to completion stage. The steps from start to finish are as follows: # Preliminaries (e.g. planning and alignment proposals) # Surveying and Alignment (includes a period for the Request For comments on the alignment) # Construction # Inspection and Testing # Handover All authority to plan, survey, construct, test, and operate the RT network is vested on the owner. The owner also has the authority to appoint partners for parts of the work on a project if so arranged. Partners shall only commence work after given a Notice to Proceed (NOP). This section also discuss the roles and limits of stakeholders involved during the process, which are: * Owners of towns, cities, and facilities, which RTN recognizes to enter its bounds for the purpose of serving said areas, respectively. * Partners of the work projects, which RTN appoints for parts of the work. * Railway Operators owning facilities that RTN intends to interface with. Communication with stakeholders using /mail is preferred. Preliminaries For new lines, or major extensions of existing lines, a preliminary alignment plan shall be drawn over the render, and posted on #planning for feedback and revision. Currently this process is not contracted out. Common between this and the following steps are the standardized notations, as follows: *Lines are marked in the line's operational colour *Stations (plan) and platforms (alignment) are marked in lime. *Pathways, and elevators (alignment only) marked in light blue and yellow, respectively. *Structural members may be marked in gray if required Survey and alignment Surveying of the alignment would then be performed on site. There are 2 types of alignments: Line (aka viaduct) and Station. A Line's alignment is only complete when it fully connects between 2 Stations. Alignments shall follow the design standards as detailed in the preceding sections of this document. Usually this consists of wool makers with the colour of the line to be constructed, and the y-position of the markers would be at +10 block steps above the proposed level; if non-standards offsets are used the proposed levels should be placed on signs on the markers. The markers usually denote the centerline of the line to be constructed, but can transition to individual track alignments where required. Centerline markers are joined corner-to-corner, and track markers are joined edge-to-edge. Other details, such as grade-to-viaduct transitions, or tunnel portals, should also be marked. The surveying works shall constitute a physical in-game Request For Comment (RFC) for others to review and comment on the alignment. This review and comment period shall last for 2 weeks, during which RTN will try to accommodate comments (prioritizing comments from stakeholders such as the owners of towns) and make adjustments so long as RTN's design standards are adhered to. After completion of the marking of alignments (and given at least 1 week for comments), it will be checked and approved by the owner. After approval, if the following construction phase is to be contracted out to partners, a Notice to Proceed will be issued. The authority to survey, to approve surveys, and to produce Notices to Proceed shall be at the owner's exclusive and sole discretion. This is true for first party RTN lines and stations. For third party operators building their lines and stations within the bounds of RTN-owned rights of way (ROW) (e.g. building their stations under RTN's station) RTN reserves the right to review and approve of the alignment, with particular concern on structural integrity, space utilization, and access point to the common portion of the facilities. If RTN is the third party building its lines and station facilities in other Operator's ROW the Operator's approval will be inclusive of the 2-week RFC process by default, unless it is specifically agreed to beforehand to require the other party's approval. To summarize: *Owner as surveyor surveys and marks RTN's own lines *Stakeholders comment and owner as surveyor makes adjustments as needed *Owner approves alignment and may issue notice to proceed *Owner will check third parties' surveys within RTN's own ROW Construction The construction of the lines and stations shall proceed following the alignment, and following the build standards covered in previous sections of this document. If, due to site conditions, an obstacle is encountered and deviation to alignment needs to be made, the owner must be notified and a re-surveying and re-alignment of the affected area should be conducted, checked, and approved, before proceeding. The owner may contract out construction to partners. Partners shall only proceed after Notices to Proceed have been issued. For third party builds within RTN's ROW, RTN has a right to review relevant shared spaces (i.e. spaces needed to access both parties' facilities; this does not imply ownership by third party) such as the common concourse and the access leading to third party's part of the facility. For RTN being the third party in other operators' ROW, RTN reserves the right to fit their portion of the facilities as seen fit. This includes but not limited to: platform signage, minecart launching mechanics and placement, platform noteblock melodies, and fitting of amenities and furniture. Inspection and Testing The owner would check the completed works after construction is complete, to ensure the builds sufficiently meets the build standards. A technical inspection consisting of test operations (test run on minecarts) should be conducted on all direction flows on lines, and on all switch combinations at stations, to make sure no problem is encountered. If stretches of lines are found to be prone to mob encroachment, fences should be erected. If construction was performed by a partner, a joint inspection may be called. This is important for the process of "Show and Tell", where parts of the builds that are defective, or not to RTN's standards, can be pointed out and that partners can learn of the defects and RTN's standards so that mistakes are not repeated. Following this, defective and substandard builds are to be repaired by owner's instruction and made good at partner's expense. Other stakeholders (e.g. owners of towns, and owners of other rail operators where RTN might interface with their facilities) can join in on general (but not technical) inspection and comment; RTN will try to accommodate comments within reason, and within limited time of up to 2 weeks. Handover Satisfied of the condition of the builds, the completed sections would be handed over to RTN's operation. RTN would declare the section operational and update its network map to reflect the changes in a timely manner. Acknowledgements *kimilil - principal editor Category:Rail Transit Network